Secret d'émeraude
by saramiel
Summary: Harry reçoit un cadeau d'un expéditeur anonyme. Il s'agit d'un pendentif, orné d'une émeraude...
1. Chapter 1

Secret d'émeraude

Ca a commencé un matin, comme ça…Le jour de noël, en fait. Au moment de déballer les cadeaux. A ce moment-là, Harry avait déjà eu un pull signé Molly Weasley, un livre d'Hermione, des chocogrenouilles de Ron et diverses autres choses. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit paquet, qu'Harry n'avait tout d'abord pas vu. Puis, en faisant le ménage dans son appartement, il avait trouvé le minuscule cadeau. Il était emballé dans un papier blanc avec des reflets nacrés. Intrigué, il l'avait ouvert pour découvrir une fine chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle pendait une superbe émeraude. Il était d'abord resté pétrifié. Qui pouvait lui envoyer un si beau présent ? Il avait regardé à nouveau le bijou, et l'avais trouvé sublime. Dans le paquet, il y avait seulement une carte avec « Pour ton bonheur… » .

Depuis, il le portait constamment. Il avait la sensation diffuse que la précieuse pierre le protégeait. Ron avait ri quand il l'avait vu, et Hermione l'avait admiré en lui disant que c'était sans doute une pierre magique très rare. Harry, lui, s'en fichait. Il aimait cette pierre et c'était tout. Il poursuivait des études pour devenir auror, et ne se méfiât pourtant pas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il allait faire du shopping avec Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de traverse. A près avoir admirés les balais, il tomba en arrêt devant une boutique ou étaient exposés des bijoux. « Artefactier », indiquait l'enseigne. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, aussi regarda-t-il les marchandises. Il y avait d'abord un plateau, ou reposaient plusieurs pendentifs et bracelets ornés de pierres. Au dessus était indiqué « protection ». Un collier avec une pierre bleu portait une étiquette « désarmement », un autre « magie noire », un autre encore « attaques physiques ». D'accord. Ces bijoux devaient protéger leur porteur du danger inscrit sur l'étiquette.

Un autre plateau attira l'attention d'Harry. La pancarte indiquait « amour ». Il y avait une rose ciselée dans l'argent, si belle qu'il doutait que se soit fait artificiellement. La rose portait la mention « déclaration chantée ». Harry ne comprit pas. Il passa à une bague en or, orné d'une simple pierre rouge, dont l'étiquette affichait « cœur flottant ». De plus en plus perdu, il se décida à demander à Hermione.

Elle lui expliqua que les artefactiers étaient des artisans dont la spécialité était de faire des bijoux contenant des sorts particuliers. Ainsi, la rose, une fois offerte à l'élue de son cœur, chantait l'amour que lui portait l'auteur du cadeau. De même, la pierre de la bague en or se déplaçait, et un cœur rouge flottait alors au-dessus d'elle. Ravis de découvrir ces objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry pénétra dans la boutique. Une jeune vendeuse l'accueillit et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait. Il posa quelques questions et apprit que presque tous les bijoux exposés avaient été réalisé par le patron du magasin, qui était un des meilleurs du pays. Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement en voyant l'émeraude qu'il portait autour du cou.

« - Mais monsieur, ceci est un des objet de notre boutique ! Un des plus beaux en plus ! Le patron l'a réalisé avec le plus grand soin et a mis des mois pour trouver la pierre ! Quel chanceux vous êtes ! » Harry, surpris observa le bijou.

« - Excusez-moi… Vous savez qui l'a acheté et quelles sont ses propriétés ?

Nous ne pouvons pas donner l'identité de nos clients, Potter. » Répondit une voix froide et trainante qu'il avait déjà entendu de nombreuses fois.

« - Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?

Je travaille, Potter. Ce magasin m'appartient, et c'est moi qui fabrique ces bijoux. Je crois donc avoir le droit d'être là !

Tu es le patron ? C'est donc toi qui as fait mon pendentif?

En effet. Une superbe émeraude avec un charme d'alarme…

Un charme d'alarme ?

A chaque fois que tu seras en danger, Potter, celui ou celle qui t'a offert cet objet sera prévenu. Et te connaissant, ça ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps. » Harry resta stupéfait. Ainsi, quelqu'un lui avait offert ce collier pour le protéger. Malfoy lui demanda le bijou pour l'examiner.

Je me souviens de ce client… Cette personne était amoureuse de toi, mais savait n'avoir aucune chance. Alors il m'a demandé un artefact avec une alarme, et m'a dit de mettre tout mon cœur pour le fabriquer, comme lui aurait mis le sien. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré, et en même temps, résigné. Je ne l'ai pas revu…

A… Amoureuse de moi ?

Eh oui Potter, tout les goûts sont dans la nature… » Le brun, troublé, le salua et sorti. Il était ému que quelqu'un d'inconnu puisse à ce point l'aimer. Il n'était pourtant pas si extraordinaire…

Les jours passèrent, et Harry continuait de porter l'émeraude, pour remercier celui ou celle qui lui avait offert. Sa formation d'auror lui prenait beaucoup de temps, et il devait parfois faire des tests pratiques. Une fois, il avait du se défendre contre quatre personnes. Une autre, il avait du lever plusieurs sorts et malédictions afin de rentrer dans une maison. Cette fois, il devait poser des protections diverses sur un bâtiment. Après avoir réussi l'épreuve, il décida de rentrer à pied. Le temps était pluvieux, et il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

Et d'un coup, il fut encerclé par des silhouettes noires. MANGEMORTS. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, il reçut un stupéfix et s'évanouit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur un lit, dans une pièce inconnue. Il entendait les voix des mangemorts qui l'avaient enlevé, mais il n'avait plus de baguette. Il se contenta d'écouter pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui 'attendait.

« - Bien joué, les gars ! On l'a eu, le Potter !

Encore bravo, Malfoy. Lui offrir un collier qui permet de le localiser, c'était une idée géniale ! » Harry s'étrangla de rage. Ainsi, il s'était bêtement fait avoir par Malfoy ?! Furieux, il écouta la voix du blond qui répondait :

« - Merci, mais je vous ai prévenu, il ne fonctionne qu'une fois. Alors il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper !

Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le garder au chaud. Tu crois qu'il est réveillé ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Malfoy, attend, je vais le voir. » Harry entendit un raclement de chaise, puis vit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« - Toi ! » hurla-t-il, furieux de s'être laisser berner. Mais encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, un petrificus totalus l'avait arreter. Malfoy se pencha sur lui.

« - Silence, Potter, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. (Il lui glissa un objet dans la main) Ce portoloin va te ramener chez toi et le sort va s'annuler. » Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Encore un piège ? Malfoy reprit :

« - Tu sais Potter, l'histoire du client qui t'aimait… C'est la vérité. Sauf que ce client, c'est moi. » Harry eut la sensation soudaine que son nombril était pris à un crochet, et un instant plus tard, il était devant sa porte. Il pouvait bouger ! Il se précipita dans son appartement et activa les protections.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET D'EMERAUDE**

Une fois en sécurité, il reprit son souffle. Que venait-il de se passer exactement? Malfoy l'avait fait tomber dans un piège, avant de l'en sortir. Que voulait-il? Gagner sa confiance? Et c'était quoi, cette déclaration? La personne amoureuse de lui, c'était Malfoy...?

Comment était-ce possible? C'était Malfoy qui lui avait offert le pendentif.... Perplexe, il prit le bijou dans sa main et l'examina de nouveau sous toutes les coutures. La pierre était vraiment magnifique.... Et puis, il s'était attaché au collier. Cependant, pouvait-il le garder sur lui? Certes, Malfoy venait de le sauver, mais ce n'était peut-être que pour mieux le tuer plus tard... Et que faire de cette déclaration d'amour inattendue?

Quand on ne savait que faire, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution: appeler Hermione. Harry attrapa le téléphone, bien décidé à tout lui dire.

…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Harry... C'est vrai que toute cette mise en scène ressemble à un piège, mais Malfoy ne te dirait jamais qu'il t'aime, dans ce cas... Même si Voldemort lui avait ordonné, je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'aurait fait. Écoute, voilà la meilleure chose à faire: va voir un artefacier, ou un expert en sortilège, bref quelqu'un qui s'y connait et qui pourra te dire ce que fait réellement ce bijou. S'il a juste un sort d'alarme, je suppose que tu peux le garder... Et puis, avoir un allié dans les rangs du lord noir peut servir... Mais je t'en prie, Harry, sois très prudent...

D'accord, je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ne dit rien à Ron!

Promis! A bientôt! »

Harry reposa le téléphone, soulagé de savoir quoi faire. Il consulterais un spécialiste dès le lendemain.

…

Finalement, Harry décida de porter le bijou. Un expert lui avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas dangereux, qu'il ne portait qu'un simple sort d'alarme. Alors pourquoi se priver? Malgré tout, à chaque fois que l'émeraude accrochait son regard, il pensait à Malfoy et s'interrogeait. Et si le blond était sincère? Il avait surement été punis pour l'avoir aidé à s'échapper, peut-être même était-il mort?

Son cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Malfoy ne pouvait pas mourir... Malfoy était toujours là, ils se disputaient toujours, depuis le jour de leur rencontre... Et ça continuerait jusqu'à... Harry serra les poings. Jusqu'à sa mort...?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrapa son manteau et se rendit sur le chemin de traverse, vers la boutique de Malfoy. Elle était ouverte, mais la jeune femme au comptoir lui appris que le patron n'était pas là.

Déçu, et encore plus inquiet, il retourna chez lui la tête basse. Devant sa porte, il fouilla ses poches pendant quelques minutes pour trouver ses clés, et se figea alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée. La pointe d'une baguette était appuyé sur sa tempe.

Ne bouge pas, chuchota une voix grave qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Une main prit sa baguette dans sa poche, le désarmant. Puis la main agrippa fortement son bras, et ils transplanèrent.

Au moins, songea Harry, si Malfoy était toujours vivant et libre, il pourrait l'aider. Et là, il se rappela d'un détail. La dernière fois, c'était Malfoy qui avait ensorceler le collier pour l'amener aux mangemorts.

Saramiel: voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Merci encore pour vos encouragement et vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Grosse biz à tous et bonne année!


End file.
